Total Drama Stardom
by qwax
Summary: A new season of Total Drama. New cast of 18 teens competing to win 1 Million Dollars.
1. Episode 1

\- Total Drama Stardom Episode 1: Is this Camp Wawanakwa?-

Chris: Don't change that channel, you're watching the new season of Total Drama Stardom! We've got 18 teens to sign theirselves up to compete in dangerous challenges and the risk of them being voted off. These teens will compete in challenges from the past competing for invincbility and going to the finale to win 1 Million Dollars. Speaking off our cast here they come now.

\- Boat pulls up with original contestants on it -

\- The boat drives past -

Chris: Ha ha, got you again didn't I? Here they come now!

-Boat pulls up-

Chris: Meet Jack.

Jack: You better quit now before you get seriously injured.

Chris: Alice

Alice: Yeah Sure "Toughy"

Chris: Charlie and Bradley.

Charlie: I can't believe I'm on Total Drama, I've watched this show since the start.

Bradley: I know right!

Chris: Donnovan

\- Donnovan pushes them out of the way-

Donnovan: Hi losers.

Chris: Jess.

Jess: Oh my god Chris I love you!

Chris: Sarah.

Sarah: Hi everyone.

Chris: Ethan

-Ethans asleep-

-Sarah elbows him waking him up and he falls on the floor-

Ethan: Oh hey guys.

Chris: Jennifer.

Jennifer: Hi cuties! Jenny here at Total Drama!

Chris: Ashley

Ashley: Hey y'al-

Jennifer: Give me back my camera!

-Jennifer and Ashley start fighting-

Chris: Tim

Tim: Whatever

Chris: Leah and Lisa.

Leah: Hey everyone! I can't believe I'm here, can you believe it?

Lisa: Uhh.. No?

Chris: Danny and Harry.

Danny: Hi there.

Chris: Sienna.

Sienna: Hi guys.

Chris: Samantha.

-Samantha waves-

Chris: And Lucas.

Lucas: Hey guys, I'm so phsyced to be here!

-Lucas falls off the boat-

Lucas: Wait. Wait! Wait for me!

Chris: This is going to be our most dificult and exciting season yet!

Sienna: Chris, aren't you going to ge-

Chris: Tune in for some more Total, Dram, Stardom!

Chris: Come down and meet me at the cabins in 5 minutes.

\- 5 minutes later-

Chris: These are your cabins where you'll be staaying for your time on Total Drama. Boys on one side girls on the other.

Charlie: Don't we get the nice house again like last season?

Chris: Nope, cost too much for me and my mansion further in the island. Couldn't do that to myself, don't you know that a face like this needs beauty sleep?

Chris: Anyways, follow me down to the campfire pit to know what teams your on.

-Campfire pit-

Chris: Heads up for the rest of the competition, you'll be competing in challenges from the seasons from the past so hope you know what challenges I'm on about.

Chris: On team 1 it's: Alice, Ethan, Jennifer, Sienna, Lucas, Sarah, Lisa, Jack and Tim. You're on team 1 and this season you get to choose your own team name!

-Team Whispers-

Sarah: We've chosen Team Alpha.

Chris: Team Alpha it is.

Ethan: Woo

Chris: Now on team 2 it's: Harry, Danny, Donnovan, Charlie, Bradley, Jess, Leah, Ashley and Samantha. You can now start deciding your team name.

Leah: We've chosen Team Rangers.

Chris: Rangers it is.

Chris: You'll be on camera 24/7 in every area you go in your time on Total Drama Iland, You can also go into the conffesional to make your own video diary as seen in past seasons. Tell the audience back home what your thinking and get something off your chest.

\- Conffesional -

Sienna: My first conffesional, I can't believe it! *Takes a smell* Smells of crap and looks like crap.

\- End -

Chris: Go setup in your cabin and meet me back up at the cafeteria.

-Cuts to cafeteria-

Chef: Welcome to hell, I serve food and you eat it. You don't like the food, well tough you're not getting anything else.

Jess: Is the food better this time?

Chef: Excuse me?! *Throws food at her*

Jack: Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed.

Chef: *Throws food at his face*

-Lucas gulps-

Lisa: Will we get all the food groups?

Chef: I will say it one more time. GRAB YOUR FOOD AND SIT DOWN NOW!

Harry: But-

Chef: I said NOW!

Chef: You, big loud and proud. Give me yo plate.

-Donnovan puts his plate down-

Donnovan: Is that food moving?

*Chef throws the peice of food*

Donnovan: Ok then...

Chris: Hope your getting used to cheffy over here.

\- Chef glare at chris-

Chris: Meet me ontop of the big mountain in 5 minutes.

Jennifer: No, is it the first challenge from season 1. I have a phobia of heights I can't do that.

Alice: I think you are, I am not losing this challenge because daddy's girl got a fear of heights.

Jennifer: Jeez take a pill and chill.

Alice: Whatever.

-Cuts to ontop of the mountain-

Chris: Your challenge today is to do the first challenge from season 1, but with a twist. You and your teamates will jump down into the area not covered with sharks and our old buddy Fang.

You will then race towards the cabins in the middle of the island, first team there wins immunity and last team to arrive will be sending someone home tonight.

Chris: It's team alpha up first.

Sarah: Who's going first?

-Tim walks off the mountain-

Sienna: What the -

-Conffesional-

Lisa: Seriously, what was that. Just walking off a mountain without being scared on anything.

-End-

Chris: Looks like he hit the circle, he will now race towards the cabin.

Chris: Team Rangers still hasn't sent someone down giving Team alpha a huge lead.

-Donnovana pushes Harry off-

Harry: AHHHHHHH!

Lucas: My turn now - Jumps off-

Charlie: Me next!

-Lucas lands into Fangs mouth-

Charlie: Ha ha, sucker.

-Lucas quickly swims to the shore-

-Sarah and Jess Jump off-

Chris: Looks like the teams are back in a tie.

-cuts to a compilation of campers jumping off untill only 2 more campers are left-

Chris: Samantha and Ethan left to jump, who will win the challenge?

Samantha: *Pushes Ethan* Ha ha, loser!

-Ethan Chases after her while jumping off-

Chris: Samantha and Ethan are in a footrace trying to get to the cabin first.

Samantha: Get away from me nerd. *Samantha trips Ethan up*

Ethan: Chris, can't you do something about that?

-Samantha runs into a tree-

Ethan: Ha ha loser!

Chris: Looks like Ethan has won it for the Alpha Team.

Ethan: Wooo!

-Conffesional-

Samantha: Ididn't lose to that couch potato, I just didn't have the right equipment-

-Team alpha cheers Ethan-

Chris: Rangers, look like your voting someone off tonight.

-Leah pulls Jess aside-

Leah: You know what would be really funny? If you called Donnovan a £&*%.

Jess: Why?

Leah: It would make all of us laugh, do it. It would be so cool. Bestie.

-Conffesional-

Leah: I'm not gonna act like the sweet old girl for the whole season. I am determined to win and I will do whatever I can to get further. Calling Jess my bestie was cringe but I had to.

-Ends-

-Cuts to Donnovan and Jess-

Jess; Donnovan your such a £&*%..

Donnovan: What the hell moron, what was that for?

Jess: Uh. Leah told me t-

Donnovan: Oh did she now? SAnd if she told you to jump off a cliff would you do it?

Jess: No I wo-

Donnovan: Use your brain before insulting me, pack your bags because your leaving today.

Jess: But. Ugh.

-Cuts to Elimination Cermony-

Chris: Your first elimination ceremony Rangers. You've all made your votes, there's only 8 marshmellows on this plate. If I call your name, stand up and come get your marshmellow.

Chris: Charlie.

Charlie: Wooo!

Chris: Lisa.

Chris: Harry

Harry: Yay

Chirs: Danny

Chris: Ashley

Chris: Bradley

Chris: Samantha

Chris: Donnovan

Chris: Campers, this is the last marshmellow. One of you will be leaving on the dock of shame on the boat of losers and be eliminated from the competition. No second chance no nothing.

Chris: And the final marshmellow goes to...

Leah: Just give it to me already.

Chris: Fine, Leah.

Jess: Noooooooo. Chris please let me stay on. Please, pleases, please.

Chris: Chef, take her away please.

Jess: No I have to warn my team about-

*Chef takes her away*

Chris: One down and seventeen to go. Who will go next, and who will win the Million Dollars. On Total Drama Stardom!

-Episodes Ends-


	2. Episode 2

\- Epsiode begins - 

Lisa: It hasn't even been our first week here and im already hating it, Chef constantly screaming at us while we eat food is getting on my nerves now.

Ethan: You'd think they would replace Chef with a nicer Chef this time, our food literally carries disease in it.

Leah: It's Chris from Total Drama. What do you expect the place to be like?

Lisa: Fair point.

Charlie: I hope there'ss no challenge today, I don't feel like dying today.

Chris: That's where you're wrong Charlie, we will be doign a challenge today.

Campers: *Moans*

Chris: This ones more easier than the other ones don't worry.

Samantha: What's the challenge then.

Chris: Truth or Dare, but without the truth!

Jack: Dude it's not primary School.

Chris: Thanks for pointing that out Jack, this will be more extreme than wimpy truth or dare. Follow me and we will begin the challenge.

\- Cuts to challenge -

Chris: Ok, I'm gonna say the rules now. Each team will do a truth or dare picked by a random spinning wheel. If you refusse to do the dare, you will have to do a different dare. Refuse to do your dare and you don't get a point, fyi the producers picked these dares not me haha. First team to get 3 points wins. Do you all get it?

Lucas: No.

Chris: Ok, lets begin. Alpha your up first.

-Chris spins the wheel-

Chris: Jennifer! Your dare is to swim in shark infested waters.

Jennifer: There is no way I am doing that, I'll mess up my hair.

Chris: Do you want to do another dares or swim in shark infested waters.

Jennifer: Fine.

-Jennifer swims in the water and earns her team a point by completing it-

Jennifer: I think I have ptsd.

-Conffesional-

Jennifer: I thought Chris would be nicer this time, like swimming in shark-infested water. Is he trying to kill us?

-Ends-

-Chris Spins the wheel-

Chris: Donnovan! Your dare is to lay down on a bed full of spiders for 15 seconds.

-Donnovan becomes paralyzed out of fear-

Sienna: What the hell are these dares, one of us is going to die by the end of the day.

Chris: Donnovan, are you going to do your dare of sit there looking pretty man?

Donnovan: I am not doing that.

Chris: Fine. Your new dare is to eat Chefs mystery Meat.

Donnovan: That doesn't sound to bad.

-Cuts to Donnovan looking at the mystery meat-

Chri: Sure you don't wanna rephrase that dude ha ha.

-Donnovan eats the food and starts shaking on the floor-

Chris: Both teams would've had one point of Donnovan done the first dare! And Donnovan can go on life support 

-Chris spins wheel-

Tim: OKAY, IM NOT DOING THIS CHALLENGE. AHHHHHH *runs away*

Chris: Looks like someone got scared. Anyway, rangers can go again now since that happened.

Alpha: What the hell, thats so unfair.

-Chris spins the wheel-

Chris: Charlie your up. Your dare is to wrestle an alligator.

Charlie: Fine, I'll do it.

-Charlie completes the dare-

Chris: Woah, dude that was seriously hardcore. The points are now tied up with 1 each.

-Chris spins the wheel-

Chris: Bradley, your up.

Chris: Your dare is to eat a whole restraunts food supply.

Bradley: Easy, I can do that in my sleep!

Chris: You sure dude, you know what whatever.

-Bradley completes the dare-

-Conffesional-

Sarah: That boys got guts, guts that's nearly about to explode. in case that happens I'm going to start preparing

-Ends-

Chris: It's 2-1 to the Rangers.

-Chris spins the wheel-

Chris: Jack your up.

Chri: Your dare is to eat a spider.

Jack: Sure whatever, easy enough.

-Jack completes the dare-

Chris: 2-2 to each teams. One more point for the Rangers and they win!

-Chris spins the wheel-

Chris: Harry, your dare is to get your haircut by Chef.

Harry: Whatever, its just hair.

-Conffesional-

Jennifer: He's insane, I wouldn't cut off my hair I mean like check me out.

-Ends-

-Harry completes the dare-

Chris: Harry's won it for the Rangers! Alpha, that means your sending someone hone tonight.

Alpha: Ughh.

-Conffesional-

Alice: Ok, that Jim guy. Is going, quitting a challenge is so wimpy.

-End-

-Ethan pulls Sarah aside-

Ethan: Sarah, I gotta tell you something.

Sarah: What have ya got to say?

Ethan: I've got a crush on Jennifer.

Sarah: YOU WHAT? Go on dude ask her out.

Ethan: Really? Will you help me though? I don't wanna be rejected on national tv.

Sarah: Don't worry, I will make sure that won't happen.

-Cuts to elimination Ceremony-

Chris: Your first elimination ceremony! How do you feel Alice.

Alice: Ashamed.

Chris: You've all cast your votes and made your descision, the person who does not get the final marshmellow will leave Wawanakwa on the dock of shame on the boat of losers and will never return.

Chris: Alice, Lucas and Sarah.

Lucas: Yayyy!

Chris: Lisa, Jack and Jennifer

Jennifer: Yayay! Thanks Chris!

Chris: Campers, I have 2 marshmellows left on my plate, one of you will be going home tonight. And the next marshmellwo goes to Sienna.

Sienna: Phew.

Chris: Tim and Ethan. One of you will be going home tonight and will not return. And that person will be...

Jack: Just get on with it dork.

Chris: Fine, Ethan. Your safe and will stay for another day. Tim, it's time for you to go.

Tim: Bye guys.

Chris: 2 Down and 16 to go, who will go next and who will Alice go crazy over.

Alice: Shut up Chris.

Chris: Next time on Total, Drama, Stardom!

-Episode ends-


	3. Episode 3

-Episode begins-

Harry: I hate rainy days like this, eveyrthing is just substituted for the arts and crafts place or playing board games indoors.

Danny: Doesn't bother me, I'm not planning to be going on my 5km run today.

Alice: Well I am and I will.

Jack: Are you serious? Are you trying to tortue yourself.

Alice: No I'm trying to improve my health, you won't be doing that anytime soon with your diet.

Jack: Whatever, just go for your run.

-Conffesional-

Sarah: Alice is really getting on my nerves, even when there's no challenge she tries to beat everyone. She must go through so many cans of deodrant a day.

-ends-

Leah: I'm just waiting for our next challenge to be a hike through the woods.

Chris: How did you guess Leah?

-Jack grabs Chris-

Jack: Oh I don't think so man.

Chris: I do think so Jack.

-Conffesional-

Jack: Chris is insane, it's not even been like 2 weeks and he's already been torturing us. Good thing I brought my explosi- Uh...

-Ends-

Chris: Your challenge for today is you'll be spending the day in the forest, what you want to first do is find your base in the forest. You'll stay the night there and then race to the finish line. First team back wins immunity.

Lisa: How will we know where to go?

Chris: You'll take a compass and a map, Oh yeah and I'd advise you make your way to the base quickly. There's meant to be a huge storm coming sooon ha ha.

The two teams run out of the lodge racing to the base.

-Conffesional-

Jack: Perfect, I can plant my explosive around the island during this challenge. Crap I done it again. What is it about the conffesional and conffessing stuff, we will never know huh?

-Ends-

Sarah: You still got your crush on Miss Makeup over there?

Ethan: Yes.

Sarah: What do you find so good about her then?

Ethan: Well Sarah, She's just the perfect and most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

Jennifer: What are you talking about guys?

Ethan: Uhm, Er. The Weather?

Sarah: Yep.

Jennifer: Uh, Okay.

-Conffesional-

Ethan: I want to ask her out but I'm to much off a wuss to do it. Hopefully my wish will come true though.

-Ends-

Ashley: Ok guys just a few more minutes and we'll arrive at the base.

-Jack flings something at Ashley and she dodges it-

Ashley: What is wrong with you jack?

Jack: Nothing Drama Queen.

-Conffesional-

Leah: Ashley is the next one to go, she's so good at everything and it annoys me so much.

-Ends-

Ashley: Here we are at our base. Just a few peices of wood and a campfire. Chriss went all out didn't he?

Harry: I think he put a tent in that bag he gave you Ashley.

Ashley: Oh.

Danny: The challenging task of setting up a tent, I'm not gonna be surprised if we end up having to sleep in a cave tonight.

Ashley: Don't worry, I know everything about camping.

-Ashley sets up the tent-

-Cuts to other team-

Ethan: So who knows how to make a tent because I don't.

Lucas: Oh don't worry, I am an expert at setting up a tent.

-Lucas tries setting up the tent but it flings him into the distance-

Sarah: Lucas? Where did he go?

Jennifer: He's probably getting some wood or something.

-Cuts to Jack In the forest-

Jack Starts getting the explosives out of his bag and placing it behind trees.

Lucas: AHHHHH

Jack: Great

Jack: What the hell happened to you?

Lucas: The tent flung me.

Jack: Seriously? That's really lame man.

Lucas: What are you doing out here then.

Jack: Taking a walk away from those weirdos.

-Conffesional-

Jack: Why does he have to interiupt me right now.

-Ends-

Lucas: Do you know your way back?

Jack: Yep.

-Cuts to Team Rangers-

Leah: Great starting to rain.

Samantha: Oh no, you scared of getting your hair wet?

Leah: No I'm scared of having Ashley on our team.

Samantha: Why?

Leah: She's so good at everything, if we don't eliminate her soon she'll go way to far in the competition and beat us both.

Samantha: So do you want an alliance or what sweet girl?

Leah: Yeah sure.

-Cuts to Team Alpha-

Jennifer: Where's Jack gone, is he with Lucas?

Sienna: They've be gone for 1 hour now, the wouldn't be looking for stuff for that long would they?

Sarah: Speaking of Jack, I haven't seen him since this morning where is that troublemaker?

Alice: Who cares we can win this by ourselves.

-Cuts to Jack and Lucas-

Jack is secretly hiding explosives as he walks along with Lucas in secret

Lucas: We really should be going back to the base, it's getting late in the night.

Jack: Stop being such a wuss, just a little bit of nighttime. That's the point of torches.

-Cuts to Chris and Chef-

Chef: Yo Chris, you better come see this man.

Chris: What is it?

Chef and Chris walks into the room with Chef

Chris: Oh no, Jacks got explosives with him?!

Chris: Has he planted any around the island.

Chef: *Nods*

Chris: We've got to catch him.

Chef: Why make us catch him when we got the campers.

Chris: I like your thinking dude.

-Cuts to Rangers-

Chris: The challenge is off, we've got a new one. FIND JACK QUICKLY. Whitchever team brings him back first will win immunity.

Samantha: What's that crinimal been doing now then?

Donnovan: No time quickly run.

-Cuts to Lucas and Jack-

Lucas: What did I just hear. Why are the teams coming after you.

-Jack shows lucas his bombs-

Lucas: Oh.. OHH..

Jack: Yeah that's right, you should have every reason to be scared right now. When those people come that bomb will explode and they will die.

Lucas: What the hell due, thats seriously wrong.

Jack: I don't care moron.

Lucas flies himself at Jack trying to stop him from blowing up the campers

Jack: \Censcored\ STOP TACKLING ME IDIOT.

Lucas: I won't let you blow up those innocent people. That's seriously wrong what is wrong with you?

Alice: I think I hear Jack!

Lucas: Quickly! He's gonna blow the other campers up!

-The rest of the campers arrive as he presses the button to blow up the explosives-

Sarah: NOOOO!

Chris arrives quickly with chef ready to take Jack away.

Chris: Phew.. Thanks guys for getting him down. Especially you Lucas. Don't worry about him anymore, the police will be taking care of him for the time being.

Leah: Hope your little stunt was worth the publicity.

Jack: Sure was missy, the bombs went off.

-Cuts to the dock of shame-

Chris: The police are taking him away. Due to his sudden change of attitude, there will be no elimination tonight.

Danny: What did you bring us here for then?

Chris: Lisa and Ashley, you're switching teams!

Ashley and Lisa: What? Why?

Chris: I don't know the teams were boring me a bit so i switched them around! Enjoy your new campmates.

Lisa: Ugh.

-Conffesional-

Lisa: Great stuck on a team full of idiots.

-Ends-

Chris: It's way past our bedtime and way past yours. Tune in next time to see betrayals, drama and more conflict. Next time on Total Drama Stardom!

-Episode Ends-


	4. Episode 4

-Episode Begins-

Donnovan: I still can't believe what Jack done last challenge, trying to blow us up. What the hell did we even do.

Charlie: Such a creep.

-Conffesional-

Charlie: Now that I became friends with Donnovan I've had to join in on his bullying which I absoulotely hate.

-Ends-

Sarah: Lucas I still can't believe you got flung by a tent.

Danny: It's part of his charm.

Alice: Yeah, His charm of bad luck.

-Conffesional-

Leah: Even if Ashleys on another team she's still going down.

-Ends-

Ethan: I've got a cold from spending all that time in the cold last challenge. I feel like death.

Jennifer: That challenge messed up my beauty sleep.

Ethan: Don't worry, you don't need beauty sleep to look beautiful.

-Conffesional-

Jennifer: Ethan? Flirting with me? *Awkward laugh followed by blushing*

-Ends-

Chris: A new day a new challenge. Hope your excited for your scavenger hunt across the island. This ones an easy one. All you have to do is find clues and make yourself around the island untill you get to the finish line.

Jennifer: Are you kidding me? Into the forest again? I've already lost most of my beauty sleep Chris!

Chris: Aw, don't care.

Jennifer: Whatever.

Donnovan: Put down your book nerd we're doing a challenge

-Donnovan slaps a book out of Lisa's hand-

Charlie: Yeah nerd.

Lisa: Ugh.

Chris: You can start your challenge now, head to the lodge and you'll find your first challenge. Oh yeah, Chef will be messing with you each step you take.

Alice: What do you mean by messing Chris?

-Chris: Walks away-

Donnovan: Don't worry princess, he's only got military experience.

Alice: Shut it you big cream puff.

Donnovan: Uh... Well. Shut up.

-Cuts to lodge where Leah and Ashley is-

Ashley: First person here and first person to read the clue.

Leah: Not so fast missy.

-Leah pushes Ashley out of the way and scribbles out the clue-

Ethan: Finally got here. What does the clue say?

Leah: Ashley scribbled it out so no one can read it, great thinking idiot.

Ashley: I-

-Conffesional-

Ashley: And to think I found Leah nice, what's going on with her and her glares at me.

-Ends-

-Conffesional-

*Leah glares at the camera*

-Ends-

Alice: What the hell Ashley? We're on the same team stop sabotaging us.

Leah: Luckily I got the clue but I'll be generous enough to show it to you.

Sarah: Thanks Leah.

Ashley: It wasn't me I swear!

Jennifer: Sure.

Sarah: Leah says the clue says, I am in a dark and dingy hole accompanied by nature.

Ashley: That must be in the big cave!

-Alpha runs out of the lodge to the cave-

Leah: Hey team! Ashley scribbled on the clue so no one else could read it but luckily I got it.

Bradley: I thought Ashley was nice, what the hell.

Leah: The clue said I am up high in the sky laying in the leaves watching the lodge from a high.

Harry: That must be in a tree near the lodge.

Samantha: Seriously? Do we have to check every tree in Wawanakwa?

Danny: No, every tree around the lodge.

-Rangers run out the lodge-

Charlie: That was surprisingly easy because I just found the clue.

Leah: What does it say?

Chafrlie: Our buddy Jack's grave.

Lisa: That must be where we were last challenge.

-Cuts to Team Alpha-

Sarah: We've searched everywhere and haven't found the clue yet what are we meant to do?

Lucas: *Screams from a far* I found it!

Team Alpha sprints towards where Lucas is

Lucas: We must've been looking in the wrong place.

-Team Rangers arrive-

Sarah: Oh hi again.

Donnovan: Watch out guys the artist is here to draw on the clue.

Ashley: *Sighs* Why won't you believe me, I didn't do it!

Charlie: Sure.

Lucas: I think it's in another language I can't read it.

Alice: Have you tried turning it around doofus.

Lucas: Ohhhhh. It says Meet where the boat arrives.

Alice: Thats the dock of shame run!

Leah: Follow them! Quickly.

Both teams sprint towards the dock of shame with Leah and Ashley at the back

Leah: Get away from me weirdo!

-Leah shoves Ashley over-

Ashley: What the hell Leah!

Chris: Looks like its a race between Leah and Ashley now. Leah has the lead but Ashley is gaining on her.

Leah: Yes! I won!

Chris: Leah has won it for the Rangers. Alpha, your sending someone home. Again... meet me at the campfire pit and you wil lcast your votes.

Alice: Wow, thanks Ashley.

-Conffesional-

Leah: That was way eaier than expected.

-Ends-

-Conffesional-

Ashley: I can't believe Leah done that! I'm going to get eliminated now. I thought I could trust her but nooo. -Fast fowards past her ranting-

Ashley: Seriosuly.

Donnovan: You still in there or can someone else have a go?

Ashley: Like I said, crappy person.

-Ends-

-Cuts to marshmellow ceremony-

Chris: You've all cast your votes and made your descisions. The camper who doesn't get a marshmellow will take the dock of shame go on the boat of losers and leave. Lets see who's going, not like it's going to be a surprise or anything.

Chris: Alice, Sarah, Ethan and Lucas. Your safe.

Chris: Jennifer your safe too.

Chris: Sienna and Ashley your left. One of you will be leaving tonight and cannot return.

Ethan: Just like how Izzy and Eva returned in the first season.

Chris: And the final marshmellow goes to...

Chris: Sienna. Ashley you've been eliminated.

Ashley: What?!

Alice: That's right sabotager.

Ashley: I said I didn't do it! Leah done it!

Sienna: Sure, she's as sweet as sugar girl.

Ashley: *Sighs*

-Cuts to boat of losers where Ashleys crying-

-Conffesional-

Alice: You can't just expect to cheat and not get eliminated for it.

-Ends-

Chris: That's the end of a drama filled night, who will go next on Total Drama Stardom!


End file.
